1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to the field of electronic data collection, storage, transfer, printing and display on PC or Mac computers while incorporating an engraving identification card or call pendant. More particularly, the invention relates to portable and wearable memory devices that are accessible for adding and retrieving information thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Current portable memory device products in the marketplace include less than fashionable design, which are big, bulky, non-stylish and non-ergonomic products that can be worn on the wrist. Most feature non adjustable bands and limited ability to fasten securely. The inability to fasten creates a potential problem of loosing important and private medical data and documentation. Also are very susceptible to rust when it has come into contact with water.
Effective and optimal medical treatment and care by medical physicians starts by understanding a patient's medical history. Patients, families and caregivers alike need potentially immediate access to healthcare records in life threatening or critical medical emergencies. Patients generally do not have a simple and yet effective means to manage their own healthcare records while having it on their person. One may have a personal health record but does not wear it and therefore it is left behind or it is not in their pocket when an emergency occurs. In addition, caregivers are unable to locate it when the patient is unconscious or suffers from memory and or cognitive problems which prevent adequate communication to a first responder or medical professional. Limited resources and prior art are available to have such data accessible and on their person while at the same time be able to remove memory device itself without having to remove the band itself.
Personal health records do not provide a comprehensive and therefore accurate history of a patient. This is due in large part to multiple healthcare providers having documentation that generally relates to their own services of care. Over the course of ones lifetime, many will visit many healthcare providers beyond the primary care physician including specialists, in patient hospital visits, pharmacies, therapists and outpatient providers. Medical providers are challenged by obtaining healthcare records often due records being in electronic and or paper which creates difficulty in standardized approach to forwarding necessary documentation to medical professional requesting such data.
There is a need in the art for portable medical band for integrating, linking and managing personal health records and other information.